thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuko Revolution
The 'Mitsuko Revolution '''refers to a series of events that transpired on June 27-28, 2009. The revolution itself resulted in the exile of Jane, one of the most well-known female posters in modern TLDR history, and the mass-merge and subsequent deletion of the TLDR. The "Mitsuko Revolution" has also come to be adopted as a term by some posters to represent general resentment towards female posters in general and their percieved simp defenders, although certain members of the original Mitsuko Four have publically disassociated themselves with the continuation of this term. Background For nearly two years, Jane has been one of the most prominent simp-targets on the TLDR. Even well-rounded posters such as Scyle and Noam in the past fell prey to her Nipponese charms while still posting on the WoW Off-Topic. While females have historically been welcomed, with exceptions, on the TLDR, and simping has been tolerated, it soon became apparent to a number of concerned Tilders that the sheer magnitude of Jane's simpery and simp-baiting, her numerous and simultaneous out-of-forum e-lationships, and her shitty, copycat posting style was taking a toll on the forum as a whole. Perhaps most nauseating of all was her propensity to target Freshman class posters, seducing them, and shuffling them into her harem; effectively corrupting fresh Tilder recruits before they were given the proper training to repel her advances, and thus insuring that TLDR stagnates from a lack of new, quality posters. Something needed to be done. In reverence of the no-ban-except-Red Pill rule, Ridicule and ostracize and other passive means had been attempted as a means of correcting Jane's behavior and/or exiling her. These "soft" methods were met with little success, and her recent cringe-inducing adoption of a mutilated Phugsui style "Alpha" persona in response to any criticism signaled for many a sign that matters had reached critical mass. The TLDR was being crushed under the weight of this Asian, and if Tilder patriots didn't rise up in defense of their forum and their fellow poster, there may not have been a TLDR today. All avenues of diplomacy had been exhausted. Direct action needed to be taken; even if it meant desecrating the sanctity of the no-ban rule. you know nothing the mitsuko revolution didnt actually lead to her leaving it was when she said "if you guys just want me to leave just say so and i will" and i think it was skinny and someone else who said for her to leave and she did, then noam wiped the forum but i guess the whole thing led to that situation so w/e The "Mitsuko Four" ''Main Article: ''Mitsuko Four *Destu, Pint, Noam, Block* Operation Twilight Hammer ''Main Article: Operation Twilight Hammer The deletion of Jane and her posts. Subsequent deletion of Noam, considered a disaster by the Mitsuko Four, who underestimated both Lazrik's simp tendencies and his loyalty to the no-ban rule. The plan was simple. A swift assassination of Jane. Account Deletion and IP Ban. The idea was to draft a private letter to Lazrik, the Root Admin, to list our grievances towards Jane and list all the supporters to hopefully win Lazrik over. It would be followed by a public letter to the TLDR hoping to debrief the public and rally support of the movement. Plan B was created in case Lazrik would deny our petition. Noam would put his secret admin powers on the line and do the noble deed, ignoring all possible consequences. Plan B involved a public letter BEFORE Jane would be banned, allowing her to defend herself , this was Pheerbeard's suggestion (To my memory her defense was "Fuck all of you, eat shit").Operation Twilight Hammer had been in planning for nearly a week when The Mitsuko Four had heard word Jane was considering leaving TLDR forever, changing her screen names, deleting all e-friends on facebook, msn, etc., due to some drama on WoW. The Four had to rush their work in order to deploy the Operation the very same night. At roughly 1 AM ET, to the tune of "The Final Countdown" played by Block in Ventrilo, the final letter was sent out to all operatives by Pintsized and then sent by all four to Lazrik. Due to Lazrik's slow reaction time to all things inedible, there was a brief calm. Destu messaged Lazrik on Steam to wake him up and the shit began. "Are you fucking serious?" Lazrik yelled, spewing foodstuffs on his dual monitors, "Of all the shitty posters currently on TLDR, you pick Jane?" Needless to say, the motion was not supported by the Serb, so the Mitsuko Four took matters in to their own hands, as planned, Plan B had the green light. Operation Wrath of God Main Article: ''Operation Wrath of God Retaliatory counterstrike carried out the next day by Noam and Pint. Resulted in the deletion of the forum and the exile of Jane and Mitten as well as the de-adminship of Pint. Aimed to blindside Lazrik and shatter his facade of omnipotence, ''Wrath of God was considered by the Mitsuko Four to have been a psychologically vindicating success. Aftermath Operation Twilight Hammer and Operation Wrath of God are considered to be huge successes, Jane left no trace of herself to the general population of TLDR, with the exception of her closest simps, Qwee and Lixler. Mitten left in disgust of the ordeal, Rita and Lafonda have hinted of leaving forever but they were given no encouragement, discouragement, or down right attention. Along with the leaving of 4 of 5 girls on TLDR (Del being the last and only) Lazrik took the opportunity of chaos to upgrade the forum to it's newest version. Zorg turned out to be a mole for Lazrik, conversing with Pint and Noam and feeding the truth to Lazrik. In return for his dishonorable deeds he was rewarded Modship. Noam and Pintsized no longer have admin powers, whether they were secretly given or stolen. Thriss, NL, MOREK, and Glue still remain in power. Images Spammed During The Revolution https://archive.is/20131016064456/img199.imageshack.us/img199/7997/watchmensquid.jpg https://archive.is/20131016064437/img4.imageshack.us/img4/8760/wowscrnshot062709203032.jpg Category:History